Conventionally, to clean an electronic main body, such as a semiconductor wafer, a solar cell, or a panel, the electronic main body is transferred using a robot to a cleaning section. After that, the electronic main body is further transferred by a robot to a drying section to dry any liquid remained on the electronic main body. After being dried, the electronic main body is then transferred to a storage section for storing by a robot.
In the above-described conventional manner of cleaning an electronic main body, a series of procedures from preparing, cleaning, drying to storing are independently performed without being integrated. As a result, the cleaning operation is not continuous, which leads to waste of time and increased equipment and maintenance costs. Moreover, in the conventional cleaning operation, only one single wafer is processed in each procedure. That is, the conventional cleaning operation fails to clean a whole batch of electronic main bodies in a mass-production manner, and therefore has relatively low efficiency.
On the other hand, it is a trend to develop a thinner and thinner electronic main body. In order to avoid damage to the extremely thin electronic main body, it is necessary to additionally bond a substrate to the electronic main body for safely transporting and handling the electronic main body. The currently available cleaning devices for cleaning electronic main bodies do not comprise any devices for separating the electronic main body from the substrate bonded thereto.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved separating device and method to overcome the problems of the aforementioned manner for cleaning the electronic main body.